A user may not know how to interface with a database system. For example, the user may be non-technical, have an incomplete or missing database view, or be unfamiliar with the database schema. Even technical users may be reluctant to access databases when information needs to be accessed quickly, the user is unsure of the exact database syntax, or the information for basing a database query is incorrect.
The database user may make assumptions based upon requested information, leading to undesired information or wasting time in back-and-forth information gathering. For example, a software project manager may want to know how many open bugs are left for a next software release. The project manager may access a dashboard that shows all open bugs but may not know how to filter the results to only display open bugs for a next software release.
In another example, a user is tasked with updating the phone number for a customer record in a company database. Unaware of the exact database schema, the user may update a home phone number instead of a mobile phone number or work phone number. In yet another example, an account executive asks an assistant how many orders were completed last year. An hour later the assistant presents all placed orders, but the executive specifically wanted orders that were placed and fulfilled.